Zhou Millionaire
by Chibipearlball
Summary: Hi u guys
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning **

How raged he was, they hid it from him, all of it. His father was dying yet no one told him. Though a part of him knew that his father wasn't well, he did not know that his father was spending his last days. Yu was never around when his father had a stroke, strangely he was always around when his father was well.

Yu turns eighteen a month from today. His father had once promised to take him see the Confucian old home when he turned eighteen. He's always wanted to see how the wise man lived.

Yu turned around to look outside the wind-torn window. It's cold out, but the fire cremating his father kept him warm.

"Pass me that jar over there." The cremator spoke, pointing at a reddish blue jar sitting on the stool beside Yu. Yu didn't even bother standing up; he conveniently reached the jar and placed it beside the cremator's tool.

"What are you going to do now? Your whole family's gone." The cremator said as he secured the jar and wiping it clean.

"I live on enemy territory. I suppose everyone's expecting me to run and seek help. Well I admit I should, but I don't know who to go to." Yu said barely moving his lips. He's become weak. His father not telling Yu of his condition was like the betrayal of a loved one.

"You know you've got a godfather?" said the cremator.

"I don't give a damn." Yu said, now frolicking with a little blind mouse.

"Get up you pathetic piece of shit!" the cremator grabbed Yu by his collar and slammed him against the wall. Yu tried to not make any eye contact.

"I've been around for quite sometime now! Your mom may have given birth to you, but all she really did was pass her womb for your dad to carry! It's time to break out of that womb! Your father babied you way too much! He protected you from everything! Everything I tell you! Now that he's gone, it would be logical for you to go with him! But I won't let that happen! You're a smart boy! You can either go down in history as the guy who died in a womb or the greatest strategist ever lived." Yu stared at him, they just met today, yet this guy seems to know him pretty well.

"A strategist?"

"Yes! Now get out of here!"


	2. My Godfather Ce

**My Godfather Ce**

It's been a three days since that strange incident. Though strange it was, it did sink into Zhou Yu's thick head. He's started searching for his godfather. Yu's decided to start a new life, a life outside his "womb".

According to what he remembers, his godfather lived in Jian Ye. Jian Ye was a place full of entertainment. Its bars, its people, its fashion, you can almost call it a sin city.

He's never been to a place alone before, and it didn't take long for him to lose it. He couldn't understand the map, he's been trained to read landscape, population, all kinds of maps, but he was never trained to read the map of a "downtown".

"Excuse me, do you happen to know the time" a stranger behind Zhou Yu spoke.

Yu frantically put away his little annoying map and looked at his sundial"I'm sorry, my sundial doesn't tell time when there's no sun around."

Yu would've walked away if not for the stranger's rude manners, he first slammed Yu on his back then started laughing like crazy.

"Sir is there something funny you'd like to share?" said Yu, as he turned around, "What the hell? Ce?"

The stranger turned out to be not a stranger, but still strange.

Sun Ce's a family friend. Yu's known him for as long as he can remember. Ce wore a casual red robe, he looked as if he's walked out of bed.

"I'm looking for my sister's cat." said the goateed man.

"But you live in Jiang Dong." Yu had many more questions he wanted to ask, but as he came to realize that he's talking to Sun Ce, it was just a "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"It's been a long time! I can see that you're still old fashioned! With that sundial on your wrist and everything!"

"Ce have you heard, my father died." Said Yu, he's starting to let his guard down. Though both have not seen each other for five years, they were mighty close when they were young.

"Really? Mine too." Sun Ce was very much in the same situation, however he's never been babied by his dad. None can forget the time when his father forgot him on the toilette seat when the army stopped for refreshment.

"Um..I don't know if it's the right time to ask you this, but do you know who my godfather is" Yu asked unsurely, he's afraid Ce might attack him, he always do at a time like this.

"Oh sure! It's me."

"What?"

* * *

"When a Sun accepts a duty, his entire family's responsible for the duty. So if the original duty accepter dies, the duty gets passed onto his next generation. So this is how I inherited the title "Zhou Yu's Godfather"." said Sun Ce. He leaned back nodding stupidly. He didn't really know what the responsibilities were to being a godfather.

"Um…Ce you're living in this torn out castle on your father's last savings. You have a family to support, are you sure you can take me in?" said Zhou Yu, knowing that Sun Ce's his godfather gave him quite a scare.

"Relax! I have everything planned!" He said, nodding once again.

"No! No plans! Your last plan cost me my eyebrows!" Unfortunate accident, yes, unfortunate it was.

"We start a contest called Zhou Millionaire." said Sun Ce, now with an apple in his mouth.

"Zhou Millionaire?" Yu stopped moving around, he liked the name.

**Sun Ce**: A rich, handsome bachelor Zhou Yu seeks true love. Many girls will compete, some girls are moved by your charm, some girls are moved by your fortune. At the end, when two last girls remain standing, tell them that you're a poor guy. And that's when they gets to choose, a poor guy, or a mansion.

**Zhou Yu**: Ce, we don't have a mansion. And how are we supposed to make money out of that?

**Sun Ce**: The people reading this fic will be moved by the show's excellence and donate money.

**Zhou Yu**: What if they don't?

**Sun Ce**: Oh they will (just give us virtual money!), they will…

**Sun Shang Xiang**: Bro! Did you find Fluffy?

**Sun Ce**: When did you get here? Now we have to go back to the proper format to introduce you.

SSX's Sun Ce's little sister, ironically, she's babied by multiple personnel of the family. She and Yu only met once, and that time they had not spoken to each other because she was not out of her shy shell.

"I remember you, you've grown." said Yu.

"I don't remember you, and I don't know if you've grown." said Sun Shang Xiang. The stupid gene does run in the family. Lady Wu's done quite some work on her, she's saved from becoming another Sun Ce.

"Brat, get lost." said Sun Ce. It's not like it's a sibling feud or anything like that, Sun Ce just really don't like it when his sister meddle with his part of the responsibilities.

"Da! Xiao! Let's go!" said SSX. She was not a difficult sister, if she is told to go away, she goes away.

"Did she just say 'Da' and 'Xiao'?" said Yu. He's heard of them, beauties they are.

"Yes, now if you do Zhou Millionaire, they'll be in it."

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 2, I'll need your vote on who should go with Yu.

Sun Shang Xiang

Xiao Qiao

Da Qiao

Zhen Ji

Ma Yun Lu (Ma Chao's sis)

Diao Chan

Zhu Rong

Yue Ying

Sun Ruan Er (Zhao Yun's future wife)

Lady Gan(Liu Bei's future Wife)

Lady Mi (Same)

Lady Yuan (Yuan Shu's daughter)

Lu Bu's daughter

Zhang He

OCC

More will come...


	3. The meeting and The foot

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce are on there way to the place where Yu's going to meet all the girls, on a horse carriage.  
  
Yu felt thirsty, and poured a cup of tea, but because of the bumpy roads of Jiang Dong, the tea was poured onto Ce' s shoe instead. Ce threw away his shoe, and went bare footed.  
  
However, Yu was in desperate thirst, and tried to pour the tea again, and this time, it went onto Ce' s barefoot, the torridity left Ce' s foot red.  
  
Regardless of what happened, Yu tried once again, and left Ce' s other foot red. After several times of failure, Yu gave up, and suggested that they stop for a moment of refreshment, they sat at a tea stand for a sip of drink.  
  
" I'm sorry about your foot, I think you should treat it with watermelon frost (a medicine)." Zhou Yu apologized.  
  
" Nah, it's no big deal, my sis use to do this to me for torturing." said Sun Ce resisting the pain.  
  
" Okay, you sure you're okay?" Zhou Yu asked once again.  
  
" Yeah, it's no biggie, I'll be fine tomorrow."  
  
" All right, I do have several questions about the contest though." Zhou Yu questioned.  
  
" Yeah?" Sun Ce checking his foot.  
  
" How do I choose which girls should advance?" said Zhou Yu pouring a cup of tea for Sun Ce.  
  
" Buddy! I'll do that!!!!" Ce yelled standing up.  
  
" You'll choose for me?" asked Zhou Yu raising an eyebrow.  
  
" No! I'll pour the tea! I don't want anymore injuries!"  
  
" Funny, here, be my guest." Zhou Yu said handing Ce the pot.  
  
However, Sun Ce lost his balance while trying to stand up, and blew to pot of tea to spill on his pants.  
  
An emergency truck came......  
  
Now Yu will have to go to the palace all by himself, and he didn't even get his questions answered.  
  
At the palace...  
  
Yu walked in still feeling bad about Ce, a middle-aged man came towards him.  
  
This place was huge, Zhou Yu found himself staring at the construction instead of the girls.  
  
" Master Yu! I welcome you to Hotel Paradise! This is the place that you'll be residing for the next 2 months!" said the kind man, rather creepy with his clownish smile.  
  
" Um..thank you for your hospitality, I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun here, do you mind introducing me to the place and the people?" asked Zhou Yu pleasantly " Your wish is my command, this place has a hot spring as distinguished as the legend of the phoenix, it is said that one bathe in these waters can heal a thousand wounds. It also has more than 100 rooms. The furniture in each room were carved out of more than 10 species of trees, there's sandalwood, oak, rosewood, teak, etc. The step is covered by red carpets, the banister's styled as a coiled serpent with a giant shaped pearl at the end, there's a kitchen as fine as the imperial one, we're ready anytime to prepare food for our guests.  
  
" Wow! I've never been to a place so fancy before, I didn't quite catch your name." said Zhou Yu, not noticing the girls giggling at him.  
  
" My name is Lee, I'll be your butler from now until the contest ends, I'm sure that you're delighted to meet all the ladies." Lee said.  
  
" Huh? Oh yeah, the ladies, that's the hard part, do you mind coming with me?" asked Zhou Yu nervously.  
  
" Nonsense, a handsome lad like you doesn't need my help to pick girls, not to mention that they're all going for you originally." Said Lee pushing Zhou Yu.  
  
Before Zhou Yu could respond, he heard SSX calling him over, he stood straight, arranged his clothes, and walked towards her group of peers.  
  
SSX had a lot of friends, they were all whispering and giggling, which made Zhou Yu very nervous. What heard was either ' Oh! He's soo cute!' or ' I wonder how much money does he have in his account?' or ' I want to test his wits.  
  
When he got there, he was half dead, ' What am I going to say?????'  
  
SSX smiled at him, " Hey! Meet all my friends!" the girls suddenly all said ' Hi!!' in a flirty way.  
  
Soon Zhou Yu was already familiar with half of the ladies.  
  
'Diao Chan, the beautiful damsel, probably competed to make Lu Bu jealous, but, as long as she's willing to offer me a chance, why not give her a try.  
  
Da Qiao, older sister of the Two Qiaos, she sweet and mature, not to mention attractive, I think something between us will spark very soon.  
  
Xiao Qiao, younger sister of the Two Qiaos, even though a bit immature, she's still graceful and pretty, I like girls that doesn't try too hard.  
  
Zhen Ji, she's attractive, smart, mature, and elegant. I like the way she handled her flute, I think me and her can work out.  
  
Zhu Rong, well, she personally said she's the goddess of fire, I just hope she doesn't burn me up. I'm planning on choosing her as my training partner, I'll need some help on my moves.  
  
SSX, well, she's the sister of Ce, her family supported the contest, I think she should stay for a while, besides, I think she's cute and active.  
  
Yue Ying, she sure have a brilliant mind, and we sure have a lot in common, she actually memorized Master Sun's Strategy Scroll word by word.  
  
Zhang He, she's a bit weird, she said, if she gets kicked out, her master will kill her, so I figured, it doesn't hurt to let her pass.  
  
Lady Mi, She's very nice, reminds me of my mom, ::sobs:: I'll let her pass too.  
  
Lady Gan, well, she's kind, very kind, I figured that the group should have at least one kind person.  
  
Ma Yun Lu, I've heard of her brother Ma Chao, very famous. Even she herself has a talent for riding horses, I'll get her to teach me someday.  
  
Lu Huan, her dad's Lu Bu, gotta keep her in, or else I'll be killed.  
  
Lady Yuan, she looks pretty, so she pass.  
  
Sun Ran Er, nice stitches, although the way she handled her needle seemed a bit scary. (A/N: You know what I mean, 'Got killed by a needle' ^^)  
  
The rest are all going for money, or they're just not my type, so, let me write a letter to Ce informing him of who I will choose.  
  
Dear Ce:  
  
How's your foot? I've met the ladies today. They're all lovely, their names was hard for me to remember, but since I was only allowed to choose 14 people, it made it even harder. I've thought about it over and over again, and these are the girls that I think should advance:  
  
Sun Shang Xiang  
  
Xiao Qiao  
  
Da Qiao  
  
Zhen Ji  
  
Ma Yun Lu  
  
Diao Chan  
  
Zhu Rong  
  
Yue Ying  
  
Sun Ruan Er  
  
Lady Gan  
  
Lady Mi  
  
Lady Yuan  
  
Lu Huan  
  
Zhang He  
  
I hope you find my choices pleasant, since you never told me how to play the game, I just chose the girls according to my instincts.  
  
Hope you're well soon!! Sincerely, Your best pal Yu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUST READ!!! Hey! How was that? The votes are still on, however, this poll will be closed on July 30th for the first elimination, think wisely, don't torture Yu around.  
  
Did you read the above? Once again, here are the people that you can vote for.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang -0  
  
Xiao Qiao -3  
  
Da Qiao -3  
  
Zhen Ji -2  
  
Ma Yun Lu (Ma Chao's sis) -1  
  
Diao Chan -3  
  
Zhu Rong -1  
  
Yue Ying -0  
  
Sun Ruan Er (Zhao Yun's future wife) -0  
  
Lady Gan(Liu Bei's future Wife) -0  
  
Lady Mi (Same) -0  
  
Lady Yuan (Yuan Shu's daughter) -0  
  
Lu Huan (Lu Bu's daughter) -0  
  
Zhang He -1 


	4. The Round of Misadventure

Zhou Yu swam around in the hot spring, his raven hair was for once, not held up by his silk headband. It made his hair seem more light, it immediately shown lustrous after the water contiguities it.  
  
This is the first time he ever felt relaxed since he arrived at hotel paradise, the girls went out to pick up an appropriate garment for their first actual dates with him.  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, he began to have a thought that this contest is pointless, 'How am I ever going to know who to choose? The closest I've ever gotten with a girl was holding hands, anymore closer would mean automatic marriage proposal. Ce can't seriously mean that I'll have to score everyone of them, that's going to result to many slaps-in-the-face. Even if I choose someone, the other 13's going to be left broken hearted, how did I ever gotten myself into this?? God!!!!-" Zhou Yu was disturbed while experiencing his mentally challenged moment.  
  
" Sir! Master Sun's here!" yelled a servant from the other side of the wall.  
  
" Huh? Ce? I'll be right there!" Zhou Yu yelled back, he got out of the hot spring, grabbing his clothing, until he heard a loud yell.  
  
" YU!!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!"  
  
" Ce?? Hold on! Give me five minutes!"  
  
" FIVE MINUTES??? You have five seconds!!!!"  
  
" What??"  
  
" Get your butt down here or say bye-bye to Mr. Imperial Advisor!!!!"  
  
The previous responds didn't intimidate Yu, but this one, caused him to grab a only towel for wearing, and ran down the stairs.  
  
When he ran down, he saw Ce looking at the fishes.  
  
" What is your problem!!" Yu bellowed out to Ce.  
  
Sun Ce turned around, and laughed.  
  
" Nice suit dude!" he said.  
  
" Huh? Never mind that!! Why did you say I was going to loose my place?" Zhou Yu walked over to the benches.  
  
" Oh! That! I haven't seen you for a long time, just thought that may rush you!" Sun Ce joked.  
  
" What? You saw me yesterday!" Zhou Yu said, quite worried about his friend here.  
  
" Did I? Man! Short term memory loss.he~he, so, how're you doing?" asked Ce.  
  
" Are you okay pal??" Zhou Yu questioned.  
  
" Yeah! I'm fine dad!" Ce replied.  
  
" Dad?? Did you just call dad?" Zhou Yu getting more worried about his sworn brother.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow was sent flying towards Yu, he swiftly caught it, a letter was locked on the end.  
  
Zhou Yu immediately immediately took the letter off and read it.  
  
" Dear Pretty Boy (Zhou Yu's nickname, Mei Zhou Lang):  
  
Sun Bo fu's army has threatened the durance of my empire, his advance to Xu Chang would surely shook my throne. So, my people decided to teach him a lesson, by letting him die.  
  
You have four choices:  
  
One: Hike up to Mt. Ding-Jun to visit the high-skilled physician Hua Tuo, plead him for the red leafed herb, and feed it to Lord Sun, that way he'll be healed in a day. Have you ever heard of the Big Foot of Ding-Jung? He once caused 1000 casualties.now  
  
Two: According to rumor Lord Sun can be cured if you bring him to the shores of the Black Sea located in the land of the whites, and cut his finger to allow his blood to bleed into the sea, and then hang him upside down for a week, that way, he should be cured immediately. It would approximately take up to two years to reach the place.  
  
Three: Wrap him up with silk, prepare a bowl of a blood type same as his. Cut open both his wrist, let it the blood bleed for 1 hour, then quickly seal the wound using the 15th strategy of "The Art of War", right after sealing, let him drink the blood, he should be cured in a month with the daily inhale of rose fragrant. Do you know how dangerous that could be? Lord Sun could died if one small error was caused in the sealing.  
  
Four: Hand over the land the Sun family has claimed, Sun Ce would be saved, no one would get hurt.  
  
Hope you have a nice day. Li Yi Gong  
  
Zhou Yu stared at the letter blankly, he quickly sat down placing the letter on the table.  
  
He was in complete shock, the girls ran in at the moment, and made fun of the towel wearing Yu.  
  
Zhou Yu now realized that he still hasn't changed yet, only his lower part of the body is cover by a towel.  
  
He embarrassingly walked over to SSX and handed her the letter.  
  
SSX curiously took it, and began reading the letter, her smile faded, almost fainting, Xiao Qiao ran over, holding SSX up.  
  
" Lady Sun! Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
SSX stood straight, and faced Zhou Yu.  
  
" We can't hand over our land! Both my father and brother fought hard to own them!" she yelled.  
  
Zhou Yu raised his head, and looked at Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
" Do you think I'm stupid? Even if we hand over the land, I doubt he'll cure Ce."  
  
" Well! What do you suggest we do then??" SSX clamored.  
  
Before Zhou Yu could talk, Xiao Qiao replied.  
  
" Hold on!! What's going on here? What did the letter say??"  
  
" My brother Ce is going to die! To cure him! We have to hand over our land!" she said to everybody in the room.  
  
" What?? That's preposterous!" yelled Xiao.  
  
" Lord Ce's going to die?" Da alarmed , she went over to Ce, who's not moving one inch, cried, and her cry made the whole room go wild, girls trampling over each other, they're acting like fugitives.  
  
Zhou Yu stood on the table, and yelled.  
  
" Be quite people!! We're going to cure Lord Ce by ourselves! I'm going to Mt. Ding-Jun! To get the cure from Hua Tuo! Who's with me??"  
  
At that moment, Yu seemed so heroic, but he'd look better if he wasn't wearing a towel.  
  
" I'm going!" SSX yelled.  
  
" Me too!" Da yelled.  
  
" If sis is going! I'm going!" Xiao yelled.  
  
(A/N: Please don't get bored!! This has something to do with Zhou's impression on the girls! So please read the rest!)  
  
The next he knew, 9 of them is going.  
  
As they were on the carriage reaching for Mt. Ding Jun, Zhen Ji asked out of curiousity.  
  
" Lord Yu, why are we going with choice one? What about the others?" she said in a seductive tone.  
  
Zhou Yu looked at Zhen Ji, now her hands are on his thighs, he tried to get away, but was a bit hypnotized there.  
  
Xiao Qiao saw Zhen Ji making her mover already, so she went onto Yu too.  
  
" Lord Yu! I'm also curious to know why we're going for this one!" she said adorably, now her hands are massaging Zhou Yu's shoulder.  
  
Grinning, he looked at Xiao, noticing that he has nowhere to go now, both sides are blocked, just when he planned on getting loose from front, Diao Chan appeared.  
  
" Lord Yu! You seem bored, watch me dance." Diao started dancing, but the carriage slightly shook, she fell right onto Yu.  
  
Zhou Yu was in a very awkward position, when Diao fell, her head laid on Zhou Yu's chest, she robbed it in a bit even.  
  
Da Qiao looked at the four, she spoke.  
  
" Girls! Stop fooling around! The sake of the Wu territory is in our hands! Can't we just forget about the contest for once?"  
  
Yu looked at Da, 'Moral Integrity....I like that! '  
  
Diao, Xiao and Zhen Ji all let go of Zhou Yu.  
  
Ma Yun Lu giggled.  
  
" So! Pretty Boy! Why did we go with choice #1?" she said.  
  
Zhou Yu answered.  
  
"Number 2 and 3 sounds like what a madman would do, number 4, well, you know why." Zhou Yu said pointing at SSX.  
  
Zhu Rong replied.  
  
" So why did we choose choice nimber one? Isn't it equally risky as the others? I mean, the Big Foot of Ding Jun is a real creature(A/N: Not real, I made it up), how can we be sure that we can pass it?"  
  
" We're not, but this is the only one that seems sane. All we can worry about is the Big Foot, and rest is easy job." Zhou Yu said.  
  
" Lord Yu, how do you know that this isn't a trick? A trick to lure us away from the Wu territory so he can claim the land?" asked Sun Ran Er.  
  
Zhou Yu chuckled, " Lady Huang, I bet you already know what's in my mind."  
  
Yue Ying grinned.  
  
" Well, it's just a guess, his shares his border with Liu Biao, so, to get to the Wu territory, he'll have to pass the River of Wu Ning, and that's the quickest route to the Wu Territory without crossing Yangtse. (A/N:I have no clue about Chinese geography).  
  
But that's also where Shamoku resides in, and according to our latest news about Li Yi Gong, he fears Shamoku the Great Nanman tribe warrior ever since he learned the name, so he's probably going for the long way, which is going to take up to almost a year, that'll give us enough time to save Sun Ce and prepare for battle."  
  
Zhou Yu smiled, " Lady Huang, you're a true genius!"  
  
All the girls looked at her, she shyly accepted the compliment, which drove the others envious, Diao Chan tried to make a move again, but Zhou Yu ran quickly to the front of the carriage.  
  
SSX and Da Qiao sat there in the front, Zhou Yu went up, patted Da and SSX on the shoulder, never thought it would drive the carriage to go crazy.  
  
Zhou Yu steadied, and looked at their eyes, all a bit red, Da Qiao spoke.  
  
" I yelled at him the other night for asking me to compete in this contest, I never thought that would be the last time he'll ever make me laugh again.." she said, more tears shed.  
  
" Da! Don't cry! It's not your fault! Don't worry! He'll be fine! And I'm not saying that just to pick you up!" Zhou Yu made himself clear.  
  
Da smiled a bit, Zhou Yu wiped her tears with his sleeve, SSX looked at them both.  
  
" You two look cute together." SSX said without a bit of sarcasm.  
  
" Lady Sun!" Da yelled, her cheeks getting redder.  
  
" How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Lady Sun, call me SSX! Like Zhou Yu here!"  
  
" It just doesn't feel right, I feel I have to refer you as a noble." Da said.  
  
" My god, how do you like it if I kept on calling you Lady Da?" SSX said.  
  
" Big Lady?" Da replied.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They finally arrived at Mt. Ding Jun, they all got off the carriage, preparing to climb it.  
  
Zhou Yu was looking for a place to park their carriage, Zhu Rong walked over.  
  
" Zhou Yu! We've got the best weapon here, but if we silently sneak up, we shouldn't even confront the big foot." She said.  
  
" Hope so, no one ever saw the big foot and lived before, I hope I'm doing the right thing." Zhou Yu said, taking a look at the huge mountain.  
  
" Listen closely everybody! Whatever you see that seems to intimidate you, do not yell, that'll only alarm the beast. Everyone get a partner! That'll be a bit safer." He said.  
  
Something moved sounded behind SSX, she immediately took out her chakram and aimed behind, and to only find a rabbit cowering under a leaf.  
  
" SSX, you don't need to be that prepared." Zhou Yu laughed.  
  
" Hey! I'm just trying to be responsible!" she said.  
  
" Too responsible, don't be like Lady Sun here, we don't want to hurt our own people. Let's get going now!" he yelled, people found a partner and caught up.  
  
Two Qiaos together, Zhu Rong with Zhen Ji, SSX with Diao Chan, Zhang He with Yue Ying, Zhou Yu was leading the team.  
  
The poison ivy there was deadly, fortunately Diao Chan brought some medicine.  
  
They never stopped to rest, just for safety. However, Zhen Ji insisted that they stop for a teeny bit, she can't go on anymore like this.  
  
It took half a day to reach Hua Tuo' s home, Zhou Yu knocked.  
  
An old man slightly opened the door.  
  
" Who dares to knock my door?" he asked, only one of his eyes were to be seen.  
  
" I Zhou Yu dares." Zhou Yu replied.  
  
" What's your purpose of coming here?" He asked.  
  
" To ask for the red leafed herb."  
  
" What for may I ask?"  
  
" To cure my friend of the Widow-Maker."  
  
" Widow-Maker?? Please come in."  
  
They came in and sat.  
  
Hua Tuo looked at all the girls + Zhang He.  
  
" Are these all your wives?" he asked.  
  
" No! Of course not!" Zhou Yu replied.  
  
" Hmm...Never mind that, you asked for the red leafed herb?"  
  
" Yes, you do have it don't you?" Zhou Yu asked anxiously.  
  
" Yes I do, but I cannot give it to you for free." He said.  
  
" Okay, how much money do you want?" Zhou Yu said take out his wallet.  
  
" I don't want money, it's no use for me."  
  
" What do you want then?" Zhou Yu asked putting his wallet away.  
  
" I want freedom, if you can get me out of here, I'll give you the red leafed herb."  
  
" You want freedom? I thought you wanted a hermetic life." He said.  
  
" I did, but not on this mountain, it's not safe, I haven't went out for so long now." He said.  
  
Zhou Yu hesitated.  
  
" Okay! We'll need to get down anyway, I'll see if I can, you go pack up, don't bring too much things though, we have to worry about the convenience of travelling. " He said.  
  
" Sure, you're a kind man, but don't play any tricks on me, I use to be a prankster myself." Hua Tuo said.  
  
Zhou Yu looked at him, " Why do you trust me?"  
  
" I don't trust you, I'm taking a plain risk, if you left me out in the forest, I die when the big foot catches me, at least that's better than staying home all day." he chuckled.  
  
" I see, let me go inform the girls." Zhou Yu said walking away.  
  
The girls sat on the benches and the chairs, grounds, sleeping, they were so exhausted that they couldn't even move.  
  
Zhou Yu looked, and began talking.  
  
" Ladies!! Wake up!! It's almost time to go!" he yelled.  
  
No one woke, he walked around to observe their status, and.  
  
" WAKE UP!! THE BIG FOOT'S HERE!!"  
  
Most of woke with a fall.  
  
Hua Tuo entered the doorway.  
  
" Okay, I'm ready, we can go now." He said, the stuff he was taking with him was a plain Chinese styled suitcase.  
  
" The old man's coming?" Zhen Ji asked.  
  
" Yeah! That's our part of the agreement, to set him free."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
They moved their way down the hill, trying to be very quite, Xiao Qiao tripped over a rock, nearly spraining her ankle.  
  
After 2 hours later, the river of Ding Jun was seen, Zhen Ji rushed over.  
  
" Yu! Let's stop now! We all want to get refreshed!" she yelled, cupping some water with her hands.  
  
Zhou Yu turned around to look at all of them, they're either sweating like a pig, or panting like lion.  
  
" Okay! We stop for 5 minutes!" he yelled, and most of them gathered around the river.  
  
Da looked north, and saw some berries.  
  
" Hey! Let me go pick some!" she said running over.  
  
" Wait!" before Yu could've alarmed her, she's already there.  
  
Da looked at the berries that were on the ground.  
  
' Funny, these are half eaten, ahh...probably squirrels.' She thought, then she looked up a bit, and saw a giant bear paw.  
  
As she moved a bit more up, she saw a creepy giant bear, more like a monster, its teeth covered with berry juice, it's red, which looked more like blood.  
  
"AH!!!!" she yelled, and immediately took out her fans, its razor was only able to cut off some of it's thick fur.  
  
Everybody heard her yell, and all their attention was now on the berry bushes.  
  
Xiao saw her sister in danger, and dashed over, hitting the ground, she covered up her sister, not wanting her to get hurt.  
  
The giant bear looked at Xiao, who now has her eyes closed, a chipmunk ran by, the bear firmly stepped on it, the blood of the animal sank in the soil.  
  
This made Xiao more and more scared, she shivered loudly, the bear raised its paw, revealing its sharp hooks. Xiao Qiao screamed, the paw dropped down like a rock.  
  
BANG! Was all they heard, Da cried in fright, " XIAO!!!" she yelled, then mumbled, " My sister!!!" she cried even louder.  
  
" Yeah?" surprisingly someone replied. Da looked up, seeing Xiao still alive.  
  
Then she got out from Xiao's coverage, and sees a boomerang retreating, the giant bear had its hand cut.  
  
" WARH!!!!!" The bear roared loudly, Da immediately dragged the both of them out of the way.  
  
The bear soon ran towards Zhu Rong, who threw the boomerang again, the bear knocked it out of the way, she took a rock from the ground and threw at it, didn't worked, she tried to retreat, but behind her was a river, she fell to the ground, protecting herself with her bare hands.  
  
" ARGH!!!!" The bear was shocked by Zhen Ji's sound of the flute, it moved back, the sound caused him a headache, he went mad, and dig out the dirt from the ground, it knocked Diao Chan out cold, the bear came near to her.  
  
However, SSX slashed it with her chakram, a small cut was seen. SSX kept on cutting, but the fur was way too thick, the bear whack her weapons away from her, she defended as she took Diao' s maces. Since she never used a mace before, she operated like a sword, the heavy end caused the weapon to get automatically thrown out of SSX's hand.  
  
With no defense, she crossed her arms to cover herself. The bear soon dashed. Luckily, Zhou Yu got in front of her and slashed it with his Ancient Sword, the bear yelled, now a huge cut was seen on its stomach, he stared at Yu, and tried to aim.  
  
However, Zhou Yu picked up some soil and threw it towards its eyes, it is now temporarily blinded.  
  
Since its blind, it went the other direction, where no one was in the way.  
  
Zhou Yu sneaked towards the river, and called everyone over.  
  
" Okay, this river will lead us right down to the bottom of the mountain, in three, let's all jump in, and then ride on that log, be very quite though, the bear can detect us by its hearing." He said, everybody nodded, and got ready to jump.  
  
" One!, two!, three!" he whispered, everybody jumped in except him, even Zhu Rong jumped in with Diao Chan in her hands.  
  
Zhou Yu looked down, a grass weed got in his way, he cut it with his sword, and tried to jump again, however, this time, when he looked behind, the ferocious bear grabbed his robe, he poked its hand with the sword, it didn't let loose, so Zhou Yu took his robe off as quick as he can, revealing only a red trouser.  
  
He jumped in, and quickly swam toward the log, Hua Tuo, Diao Chan and Zhu Rong was already up there, Zhu Rong pulled him and SSX up, Da and Xiao climbed on, Zhang He together with Yue Ying got pulled up by SSX. They all relaxed, until Zhou Yu yelled.  
  
" Zhen Ji! Where's Zhen Ji??" Then realising that she was way ahead of them, crying for help.  
  
Zhou Yu immediately jumped in the river, he swam towards her, grabbed her arm, however, that's when they realized, there's a water fall in front of them!!  
  
" Everybody jump onto shore!!" Zhou Yu yelled, now grabbing the half unconscious Zhen Ji by the waist. Everybody already got onto shore, except them, Da Qiao ran fast and quickly grabbed Zhou Yu's hand, they stopped there right in the middle of the river, Da pulled hard, but it wasn't hard enough, so everybody came and helped her, another huge water current came, the group wasn't strong enough to hold onto him anymore, causing Zhou Yu to loose Zhen Ji a bit, Zhen Ji hit shore, and immediately woke.  
  
She let out a yell after finding out where she is.  
  
" You're awake! Thank god! You have to listen to me! See that rock over there? Swim over and grab it! I'll help you!" Zhou Yu said.  
  
" What? That's way too dangerous! I'll die for sure!" she yelled, swallowing some water.  
  
" Risk it! That's our best solution right now! The water current is way too strong!" he yelled.  
  
" I can't do it!" she yelled in fear.  
  
" Yes you can! Trust me! Even if it fails! I'll make sure that I catches you by the arm!" he said.  
  
Zhen Ji cried, she looked into Zhou Yu's deep ebony eyes, and spoke again.  
  
" Why don't you do it??" she asked.  
  
" I would! If I'm as graceful and accurate as you!! Please try! I beg you!" he yelled.  
  
After Zhen Ji heard those words, she smiled and nodded, Zhen Ji swam over to the upstream with the help of Zhou Yu, she tried to reach the rock, but the water kept on splashing her on the face, she looked at Zhou Yu again.  
  
" You can do it! I believe in you!" he yelled.  
  
Zhen Ji smiled, she roughly grabbed the rock, water kept on coming, but she never let go, she grabbed the rock wholly, and pulled herself up to shore, immediately after she got on, she aided the group, they tried once again this time with Zhen Ji, and they pulled Zhou Yu up.  
  
They all panted, Zhou Yu came towards Zhen Ji and patted her on the back.  
  
" Well done Zhen Ji! Keep up the good work!" he said grinning at her.  
  
However, the ground shook bit by bit, Yu looked front, and sees the giant bear running towards them.  
  
" Run downhill! Everybody!!" Zhou Yu yelled, everybody started running, they all ran as fast as rabbits, they all wanted to live.  
  
They got near to carriage.  
  
They sees the girls sitting in the carriage, Yu yelled.  
  
" OPEN THE DOOR!! EVERYBODY JUMP IN!!" He said.  
  
Ma Yun Lu immediately saw the bear, she open the door, everybody jumped in one by one, Zhou Yu stayed down to make sure that no one was behind, then he got pulled up by Ma Yun Lu to the front. Zhou Yu took the leash and pulled it, but the horses weren't moving much, he panicked.  
  
" SOMEONE GET THIS DARN HORSE MOVING!!" Yu yelled, Ma Yun Lu suddenly jumped onto the horse, and it clamored, she used a whip to whip the horse, the carriage immediately began moving.  
  
Zhou Yu panted hard, and laid back.  
  
" Hua Tuo, where do you want to go now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't flame me, it took me so long to write this chapter, I know it has nothing to do with the contest, we'll get right back to that in the next chapter.  
  
Below is the final results of round 1, the number of votes represents the amount of special romance scenes with Zhou Yu in the next round.  
  
1.Xiao Qiao- 12  
  
2.Zhen Ji- 10  
  
3.Da Qiao- 5  
  
4.Diao Chan- 3  
  
5.Zhang He- 1  
  
6.Ma Yun Lu(Ma Chao's sis)- 1  
  
7.Zhu Rong- 1  
  
8.SSX- 1  
  
These are the 8 people that'll be advancing, the voting booth is now closed, await the update of the next chapter to vote again.  
  
P.S: Just for you to know, the number of votes will be reset in the next poll for more accurate results.  
  
Chibipearlball. 


	5. Rules for Voting

Hi! This is the author Chibipearlball! Since people are trying to cheat on the voting booth, me and my friend thought of some rules for voting.  
  
1. Votes from anonymous reviews will not be counted, please sign in to make  
a review.  
  
2. Only votes submitted to the latest chapter will be counted.  
  
3. Each account only get to vote once every round, just to be accurate.  
  
That's all! I know! This way I'll get less reviews, but who cares? It's only fair!  
  
Chibipearlball~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Sun Ce hospitalized again? The Round of ...

Since Hua Tuo wanted to be dropped off in Han Zhong, the competitors and the player had to tolerate another week of torturing in the carriage ride, after what seemed like a forever ride, they finally got back to Hotel Paradise. Regardless of the nauseous state Zhou Yu was in, he jumped off the covered stagecoach wearing a quilt, his face is now stained by dirt which got on his face while trying to change the wheel on a raining day, he literally fled into the palace, tripping over a few chairs, he summoned a few maids to escort him to Ce's room.  
  
Yu took out the sack of red leafed herb, which actually shaped liked pellets, he violently stuffed it into Ce's mouth, who choked, and choked, and barely suffocated, Zhou Yu grabbed a cup of tea and poured it right into Ce's mouth and nostrils, who choked more severely, just as Yu was fearing, Sun Ce automatically stood and coughed a bit, and spoke.  
  
" ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME???"  
  
Zhou Yu, who was expecting a thank you instead, was a bit vibrated, he whispered to the maid.  
  
" He's not fully healed, tie him into the bed for another night, don't let him loose for one minute, not even for peeing, that should cure him." He said.  
  
The maid nodded, and told Zhou Yu that a bath is prepared for him, Yu grinned, and walked out of the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next day, everyone was invited to the dining hall for the round elimination, each and every one of them dressed distinctively, except for the Two Qiaos who both dressed in kimonos.  
  
Zhou Yu and Lee were both ready an hour ago, they sat flat waiting for the girls to finish their dress up.  
  
Just when all the attendees are present, Lee stood up, yawned first then spoke.  
  
" Master Yu will now pick his 8 most favorable contestants, those who failed to pass the round will have to leave this enchanted place forever, those who are chosen will receive a golden emerald ring which represent their achievements, and will be granted another week of stay in this palace. That'll be all, your fate in this place in this game will now be decided by Master Yu."  
  
After he finished, Zhou Yu fell asleep on the sofa, Lee had to tab him continuously to wake him up, he rubbed his eyes.  
  
" Oh right, back to the selection, 8 people will be chosen, and the first person I chooses is Diao Chan." He said tossing the ring towards her, she barely caught, giving him a weird look.  
  
Lee immediately whispered to Yu.  
  
" Master Yu! That's not how you express you devotion, it's got to be emotional and romantic.  
  
Zhou Yu looked at him and nodded.  
  
" The second person who will advance is the lady who brought colour and amusement into my life, she's sweet, daring, not to mention beautiful, she's the one and only..."  
  
" Lady Da." Zhou Yu said, he walked over to her and gave out the ring, and personally put it on for her. Da blushed like a tomato, the other girls were raging, and couldn't even stay still in there seats.  
  
Yu walked back, and whispered to Lee.  
  
"How was that?"  
  
" You screwed it! The contestants aren't suppose to know how you really felt about a certain competitor, you sounded like you were presenting an award, keep your sentence in length and less descriptive." He said.  
  
Yu looked at Lee, frowned, stood straight, and smiled again,  
  
" The third person who will be granted a longer staying in this hotel will be..."  
  
" Xiao of Qiao!" he asked Xiao Qiao to come up instead and put it on her finger, right after the ring's been placed, he pecked Xiao on the forehead, and drove the crowed mad.  
  
Lee looked at Yu, and pulled him down to his height.  
  
" Loose the peck! It's way too disturbing!"  
  
Yu gave him an eye, and went back to his position.  
  
" The fourth person that I found favour with is..."  
  
" SSX" he called her up, put the ring on her, and gave her a hug.  
  
Lee finally showed a slight smile of agreement on his face, Yu continued.  
  
" The next person will be..."  
  
" Zhu Rong." He said to the amazoness who walked before him, he handed her the ring, " I look forward of seeing you in the next round." and shaked her hands.  
  
" The sixth person who I think should advance is..."  
  
" Zhen Ji." He said, handing Zhen Ji the ring, Zhen Ji gave Yu an over expressed embrace, which was to let Yu feel her chest.  
  
Yu grew red, he calmed called out the next person.  
  
" The next person I'd like to see in the next round will be."  
  
" Zhang He" the girls shocked a bit as Zhou Yu gave Zhang He the ring, and embraced him.  
  
" The last person will be.."  
  
" Ma Yun Lu." Yu gave her the ring, and shook her hands.  
  
" 8 people are chosen, please remain seated until Master Ce arrives." Lee said.  
  
The un-chosen girls scowled, some cried, looks like they really felt something towards him.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The following day was the starting of Zhou Yu's individual dates with everyone of the girls, Xiao Qiao was up first, she spent nearly 24 hours doing her make up and hair.  
  
(Warning: The following content contains slight romance between Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao)  
  
Their date was set in the luxurious dining room inside the hotel, Zhou Yu felt really tense, this is actually his first date with an opposite sex, he didn't really know what to do, the chef prepared them some dishes that can get a cat to drool, however, the delicious meal was ruined by the awkward silence.  
  
Zhou Yu took some peeks at Xiao Qiao, which made Xiao blush, she began eating a bit faster, Yu stared at her ways of eating, which made Xiao Qiao devouring quicker and quicker, causing her to miss biting a chunk of beef and swallowed it whole, she immediately began coughing, Zhou Yu stood for concern, but Xiao Qiao signaled him that she's fine, and began choking, harder and harder.  
  
Yu dropped his chopsticks, took a few seconds remembering his CPR lessons, and hurried over to Xiao's aid. He locked Xiao by the waist and tightens it by the stomach, Xiao immediately sent the chunk of meat flying towards the entrance.  
  
At the time Sun Ce was walking by......  
  
"OUCH!!!"  
  
Then everything went black..  
  
In the living room, Yu was greeting a doctor who just examined Ce's condition.  
  
" So, basically he only got a black eye right?" Yu asked.  
  
" Yes, it's not severe, just treat it with ice everyday." the doctor said.  
  
" Okay, I understand, thanks for coming doctor." He said, directing the way to the exit.  
  
He sat, he first sighed, then chuckled, finding humor in Ce's unfortunate.  
  
Xiao popped her head by the doorway, her big eyes gazing at Yu.  
  
" Psst!" she whispered to him.  
  
Yu raised his head, noticing Xiao, he spoke back.  
  
" It's okay! No one's going to accuse you of trying to assassinate Ce!"  
  
Xiao smiled, and skipped her way to Yu.  
  
" So can we still go to the carnival?" she asked.  
  
" Sure, if you're still up for it." he said.  
  
" Yah!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The carnival was the leading place in the ways of entertainment for teens, one place that you're able to see the extraordinary view of our Zhou Yu chickening out.  
  
Here you see a plain waterwheel, then you see a wimpy blue face, which belonged to Yu, then you see Xiao already on a water cart dragging Yu, who's on the run.  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
The ride stops, Yu ran off like wind, towards to bathroom, a while later, you see him coming out of the bathroom, rubbing his stomach.  
  
They're now by the cotton candy stand, sitting on a bench.  
  
Xiao pouted, Zhou Yu sighed.  
  
" I know you've been bored to death waiting for me to come out of the bathroom and everything, but I promise I'll make it up to you." He said.  
  
Xiao turned to Yu.  
  
" Yeah? How?"  
  
" Well.. Maybe I can win you a teddy bear?" he said, doubting his own abilities.  
  
" Teddy bear? Nah! I have plenty, win me a butterfly hair clip!" she said, pointing at the wack-a-panda.  
  
Yu looked at the direction, where surrounded by macho guys, beating the crap out of the machine, he gulps, then walks over, Xiao follows.  
  
" Hey! Do you mind if I play too? My date here wants that hair clip." He said, indicating that hair clip on the shelf.  
  
The guys laughed.  
  
" You wanna play? Sure! But if you loose! Let us have some fun with your date!!" a guy with hammer said, winking at Xiao.  
  
Xiao was disgusted at the wink, and yelled.  
  
" Lord Yu! Show them what you're made of!"  
  
" Me? I'm made out of meat, I mean flush." He said cluelessly.  
  
Xiao's smile faded, she grabbed Yu's collar, bringing him to her height.  
  
" If you don't win this, I'll tell the other girls that you chickened out on that water ride!" she threateningly whispered.  
  
Yu looked at Xiao, stood straight, rearranging his cloth, and spoke to the barbarians.  
  
" Sure, no problem!" he said in a cool voice.  
  
They set up huge stage, everyone present was competing, except Xiao Qiao.  
  
A fat yelled.  
  
" On three! We start! All right?"  
  
" Okay!!" the savages all said with extreme confident, a second later Yu snapped.  
  
" Yeah...okay."  
  
The guys laughed at Yu who reacted a bit slower than the rest.  
  
" Forget that fag! Let's get started! One!! T--" Most guys already started.  
  
" Hey! That's not fair!" Yu said, then got pinned by Xiao.  
  
" Come on! You're falling behind!" she yelled.  
  
A spectator laughed.  
  
" Yo! Pretty boy! It ain't going to be pretty after this humiliation!"  
  
Yu eyed them, and rolled up his sleeves.  
  
" Action speaks more than words!!" he said, and began hammering the black and white bears appearing.  
  
One panda up right corner, eyes got wacked.  
  
One panda in the middle, gone with the hammer.  
  
" Ah! My hammer!" he yelled looking at the tattered hammer in his hand.  
  
" Use your sword! Use your sword!!!!" Xiao yelled back.  
  
Yu quickly took his sword from the sheath and began poking them like crazy, the sound went rather nice together with Xiao' s cheering.  
  
" Yo! It's not working too well!" he shouted.  
  
" Use the back of the sword!!" Xiao bellowed out.  
  
" We shall be triumphant!" Yu yelled, copying Zhang He's quote.  
  
The guy beside Yu got poked by the end of his sword while he switched it around, the guy in front got knocked by the flying pandas, and the rest quickly fled, leaving only one last guy standing, he winked at Xiao, Xiao grimaced, Yu and whispered into her ear, Xiao raised an eyebrow.  
  
" No way!"  
  
" This guy's cheating! No time to explain, do what I told you!" he said.  
  
Xiao spit out her tongue at Yu, Yu grinned, and pushed Xiao over to the guy.  
  
Xiao rearranged her clothing and for the purpose, smiled at the guy, she walked closer, but not too close, just in case he tries something, the guy stunned at the moment, and rose slowly, dropping the second hammer hid in his other sleeve, Xiao grabbed it and ran back to Zhou Yu, the guy intended to chase her but thought of the competition, and was forced to stay in his seat with only one hammer.  
  
In that case, Yu was victorious, and won Xiao the hair clip she wanted.  
  
The couple then went to watch an opera called "Woods man Wu Song thrashes Tiger", the tiger in the troupe got out of control and the woodsman got scared and ran off chasing Yu, so they decided to go to a quite place instead, like the nearby park of peach trees.  
  
Xiao ran around in the piles of flower petals, she looked like an celestial maiden, with her beauty and everything, that's when Yu felt a strong attraction towards her, Xiao ran over and dragged Yu into the pink land, Yu laughed, she took a handful of flower petals and threw it as she turned it around, she couldn't look more beautiful, suddenly she stopped, feeling a little dizzy, she nearly fell, Yu caught her, and stared her straight in the eyes , Xiao blushed, they came closer, Xiao closed her eyelids...  
  
At the moment, a boomerang came, hitting Yu's arm, and he dropped Xiao..  
  
" AHH!!!!!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A kid ran over.  
  
" Mister, I'm sorry, that boomerang's mine, I hope it didn't stop you guys from making babies." He said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Yu and Xiao both looked at each other, they suddenly blushed like red hot tomatoes, and then they both yelled.  
  
" Oh! No, no, no!!! We're not making babies!!"  
  
The kid uncontrollably laughed, he grabbed the boomerang and ran back to his friends.  
  
Yu looked at the kid, then at Xiao.  
  
" Are you okay? I'm really sorry."  
  
" Well, apparently, I sprained my ankle." She said, rubbing her foot.  
  
Yu crouched down.  
  
" Come on, I'll carry you home." He said, picking Xiao up before she could react.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well! Looks like Xiao got her date first! Well, that's because she got the most votes for the last round, anyway, keep the votes + comments coming(no flame please), and these are the people you can vote for.  
  
Zhen Ji  
  
Xiao Qiao  
  
Diao Chan  
  
Zhang He  
  
Ma Yun Lu  
  
Da Qiao  
  
Zhu Rong  
  
SSX 


	7. Zhou Yu's Date With Lady Luck

A/N: I thank Raven and all the other people that nagged me to update, I've had the last straw when "someone" called me a quitter, and I don't want to be a quitter. Even though I've lost interest in ROTK already, I will finish the story for sure.

********************************************************** 

**_Zhou Yu:_**

I am stressed,

I am dressed.

Oh god! I will need your bless!

Please let me not make a mess!

For I've never been on a date with a woman….

**_Sun Ce:_**

I am happy!

That she has,

Has forgiven me for once!

Here I apologize again….

I didn't mean to piss you off,

It's just the way I am!!!!

**_Zhou Yu:_**

Oh dear brother/godfather!

Who are you talking to?

I hope it is to the author,

Or you must've gone crazy!!!!

**_Sun Ce:_**

Yes I am!!

Foolish brother,

I am talking to the author,

For she has gone mad,

If you didn't realize,

She has gone away…….

FOR 7 FREAKING MONTHS!!!!!

**_All:_**

Dear author, dear author.

You are the stars that we adore,

You are the planet's core,

And you have the might,

That can stop a war….

You made the lions roar,

You made the golf cart fore,

But that's not enough, you are more!!!!

C stands for the way she COOK an egg,

H stands for HIS love for you,

I stand for the way she builds an IGLOO,

B stands for the way she rides a BICYCLE,

I also stand for the way she builds an IGLOO….

-(dash) stands for the conjunction of two words.

P stands for her crave for PIES.

Dear author, dear author.

You are the stars that we adore,

You are the planet's core,

And you have the might,

That can stop a war….

You made the lions roar,

You made the golf cart fore,

But that's not enough, you are more!!!!

                                                   (A/N: SHUT UP!!!!!!!)

Suddenly, the music stopped, everything was back to normal.

Zhou Yu sat nervously at the dinner table. He was anything but ready for this date. 

He never even felt this towards anyone else before.

_'Is this love?'_

"No it's not, it's just the side affection you get after eating Lee's homemade pies." Said the little conqueror, who had just unexpectedly entered the room.

Zhou Yu smirked, "Hey! How's your eye?" 

Sun Ce took a sit on an opposite couch. "Fine, how's your eye?" 

"Lady Zhen Ji's late for our date." he said, at the same time frolicking with his new tie.

"The lady's late? How's that possible? She's known for been an on-timer."

"There's always a first time for everything." said Yu as he laid back.

"It's so quiet. Don't you have any music for your date tonight?" Sun Ce said, taking out a deck of cards

"The Qinist broke her pinky finger." Yu sighed.

"Sad. Hey! You want me to sing?? I can sing that Mary had a little lamb song!!" 

_'Oh god if you do exist please shut him up.'_

At the moment, Sun Ce suffered laryngitis.

Zhou Yu took the liberty of calling a nurse for Sun Ce. Zhen Ji still didn't show up, something's definitely not right. He went up to her room and knocked.

"Um… Lady Zhen Ji? Are you there?" Zhou Yu asked in concern.

No reply, only a small sob was heard.

"Is something the matter?" he asked again.

"Go away…"a weak voice replied.

"Lady Zhen Ji, are you alright?"

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!!!" 

"Hmm, here I stand in front of the lady's chamber. Waiting for my date to get ready, but she tells me to get lost, what should I do? Of course, I can't do anything, unless she tells me what the heck is going on. What kind of gentleman am I if I can't even make my date happy? Am I right Lady Zhen Ji?" 

A whimper was heard.

"Come on, you can confide in me, that's what am I here for."

The door was opened, Zhen Ji was dressed, and her mascara's running. She threw herself to Zhou Yu and begins to cry like a madman.

"It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

She shivered. Through her cry a few words were heard.

"I've…..gained…five pounds…" 

Zhou Yu chuckled. "That's what you were upset over?"

"Well excuse me, Mr. mock-a-lot! I thought you said I can confide in you!"

"Fine, no comment until the whole story's heard."

"Ever since I came here, Lee stuffed us with those deliciously high-fat treats. I never planned on eating it, but then everyone was making compliments about it, and I was irresistible towards those doughnut rings. You can talk now."

Zhou Yu tried not to laugh. "If it makes you feel any better, those five pounds perfected your curves."

Zhen Ji suddenly looked up. She stared Yu in the eye and asked.

"You mean it?" 

"Yeah, you're more beautiful than ever."

Zhen Ji finally smiled.

"I'll go get dressed. Just give me half an hour."

Zhen Ji closed the door. Zhou Yu chuckled, and went back to the living room.

They enjoyed their dinner a lot, mainly because Zhou Yu made Lee prepare everything low fat. 

Afterwards, they went out for a nice walk on the beach, the mild ocean breeze made the night perfect. They sat on the beach, counting stars in the midnight sky, and fell asleep in each other's arms until morning.(A/N: Ah, my dream date. .)

**********************************************************   

Okay, cast in your votes. Comments are welcome, It took me half a year to update, that's because of lack of support, or school. Most likely school. Okay, bye now, gotta go sleep!   


	8. Author Notes

Ah sorry you guys, I just realized that I didn't updated for over a year, I'm just so terribly sorry. See the thing is, Grade 10 +11 hit, and yeah the rest is pretty clear. I haven't had time to update, and when I did have the time I forget about Zhou Millionaire. I'll try to update sometime soon, but I can't guarantee anything…post-secondary day's tomorrow….wooohooohooo…I can be a kid no longer…

XD Chibipearlball


End file.
